hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Wo Fat (1968)
| Wo Fat is the name of a fictional villain in the long-running CBS series Hawaii Five-O. On the show, Wo Fat is the arch-nemesis of Steve McGarrett (Jack Lord), the head of Hawaii's (fictional) state police force. He is a Red Chinese intelligence officer and a staunch communist. The character appeared in thirteen episodes of Hawaii Five-O including the TV-movie pilot and the final episode. Two of appearances were in two-part episodes and three were two-hour specials later re-edited into two-parters for reruns. Final Appearance The series finale, Woe to Wo Fat, was the character's first appearance in nearly four years. In it, the antagonist is depicted as an international super-criminal, more resembling Dr. Miguelito Loveless of The Wild Wild West series than the Red Chinese intelligence figure as he had been previously portrayed. In the last episode, Wo Fat is finally arrested and jailed. However, in the final shot, he smiles and craftily produces a file hidden in his shoe. It remains a perpetual cliffhanger. In the original series, he was portrayed by actor Khigh Dheigh (who, despite looking sufficiently Asian for the role, was actually of mixed Anglo, Egyptian, and Sudanese ancestry). Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat Season 1 In the 2010 remake, he's now portrayed by actor Mark Dacascos, who was first seen at the end of the episode "Hana 'a'a Makehewa", when he was interrogating villain Victor Hesse (James Marsters) who had murdered Steve McGarrett's (Alex O'Loughlin) father John (William Sadler) in the pilot episode. In the episode "Ke Kinohi", Fat is shown playing golf with the Honolulu Yakuza's crime boss Hiro Noshimuri, when Steve McGarrett and Det. Danny Williams confronts Hiro and his brother Koji about stealing evidence concerning the car bomb murder of Steve's mother and the kidnapping of Steve's sister Mary Ann McGarrett. After the arrest of Hiro Noshimuri for arranging the theft, it is suggested that Wo Fat is a person of some importance as he is being chauferred around in a golf cart. It is not clear at this point what his role is in the local Yakuza organization until in the episode Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio Jenna Kaye reveals to Steve about Wo Fat by showing him a picture of Wo Fat talking to Victor Hesse in prison. Jenna Kaye tells Steve that Hesse and Hiro both work for Wo Fat. Jenna tells Steve about her days in the CIA where she was trying to capture Wo Fat. She finds that Wo Fat is in Macao and has the CIA send a grab team to capture him but it turns out to be a trap. The whole team is killed, including Jenna's fiance. At the end of the episode, Wo Fat confronts Steve in a restaurant where Steve was due to meet Jenna. Wo Fat wants to know what Steve knows about him so far and warns Steve not to dig to deeply into Steve's family's history because Steve may not like what he finds. In the season finale Oia'i'o Wo Fat's men kill Laura Hills by rigging her car up to a bomb. The murder eventually gets pinned on Steve who has to conduct the investigation on his own. He confronts Governor Pat Jameson who eventually tells him that she had ordered Hill's death after she learned she was sending Steve packages with evidence from John McGarrett's investigation. Wo Fat eventually sneaks up on Steve and has him tasered. Wo Fat kills the Governor with Steve's gun and places the gun back in Steve's hand so that Steve will be pinned again for another murder. Wo Fat escapes and the season ends with Steve's arrest and Five-0 broken up. Season 2 Two days after the Governor's death and Steve's arrest in the episode Ha'i'ole, Chin notices Wo Fat at Gov. Jameson's funeral. After the funeral, Chin approaches Wo Fat. His two bodyguards, Pao Dan and Wei Ling, try to stop Chin but are defeated. Chin tells him that he knows he killed the Governor and that the truth will be out soon. Wo Fat ignores his statement and congratulates Chin on joining HPD and then leaves. Chin watches as Wo Fat and his men drive away as he looks at Wei Ling's wallet that he pick pocketed. After Steve is stabbed by Hesse, Danny and Chin learn that Hesse was ordered to kill Steve by Wo Fat but purposely didn't so that Steve could escape and get Wo Fat. Hesse knew that after he killed Steve that Wo Fat was going to go for him to "tie up loose ends" before Wo Fat disappears. Steve eventually escapes and after he is cleared he and 5-0 try to get Wo Fat. Through information in Wei Ling's wallet they are able to find that Wo Fat was arranging an arm's deal involving ingredients for a dirty bomb at a boat harbor. Kono is observing them but she is eventually captured by Wo Fat. He interogates her to see what she is doing here and finally has Pao Dan take Kono away presumibly to be either held or executed. Kono manages to escape and tips off 5-0 on the arms deal. Steve, Danny, and Chin raid the boat but don't find Wo Fat while Joe and Kono chase and kill the buyer, finding the bomb materials as well. Near the end of Ha'i'ole, Steve learns through the video recording that Gov. Jameson met with John McGarrett and Wo Fat at a meeting. Steve has doubts about his father after the video thinking he may b e dirty, recalling words Wo Fat brought up at their first meeting about not to dig too deeply into his family's past. The video recording however has no audio so they couldn't figure out the purpose of the meeting. The closing scene shows Wo Fat leaving Halawa Prison after killing Hesse. As he enters his car it is discovered that the car is being driven by Jenna Kaye who apparently works for Wo Fat. Joe White brings in NCIS Agent Kensi Blye (who is a lip reader) to try and figure out the purpose of the meeting. The only important thing she could find is when John in the video mentions "Shellburn". Joe and Steve can't figure out the meaning of the word so Joe arranges with Steve to meet Hideki Makoto, a former Imperial Japanese figher pilot who helped bomb Pearl Harbor and who later became John's friend. Makoto hired John to investigate corruption in the Police Department and in politics after being fed up by both. As John investigates further he finds that the Governor was actually in league with the Yakuza and Wo Fat. John couldn't act upon his findings due to threats to his family, including his wife's death. Wo Fat confronts Joe White in his "apartment" and Wo Fat asks Joe why he talked to people who weren't with them (implying Wo Fat killed Makoto before his meeting with Joe). Joe retorts by asking him what "Shellburn" is. Wo Fat is troubled by this and admits he's surprised by how much Joe and Steve know. Wo Fat next attempts to kill him with a gun he was carrying but Joe disarms him. The two engage in a brutal fight in which Wo Fat uses his great skill in martial arts to finally get the upper hand on the well trained Joe. Wo Fat procedes to strangle him but Joe ultimately frees himself and goes for Wo Fat's gun. By that time Wo Fat had already escaped. Acomplices/Henchmen and people in leage with Victor Hesse (Deceased) Fred Durran also acomplice of hesse (Deceased) Anton Hesse Brother of Hesse and also acomplice of hesse (Deceased) Sang Min also acomplice of hesse (Alive/in Custody) Wei Lyng (Alive) Pao Dan (Alive/Possably in custody) Governor Pat Jameson (Deceased) Haul Yorutt (Deceased) Jenna Kaye (Alive) John McGarrett (Deceased) Hiro Noshimuri (Alive/in custody) Appearances *Hana 'a'a Makehewa *Ke Kinohi *Na Me'e Laua Na Paio *Oia'i'o *"Ha'i'ole" Category:Characters Category:1968 Category:2010 Category:Characters 2010